Is this Love?
by scifigeek10
Summary: Sarah has grown up and is getting married to the man of her dreams...or is she. What will Jareth have to say about this new development in her life.  Will eventually be M. I love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sarah looked out her window hoping to catch a sign of white feathers. She hadn't seen him in months, not since she and Robert had gotten engaged. Not that she enjoyed being stalked by that pervert. She'd completed extensive research on him over the years and realized that he was most likely a fae, royalty at that, and probably hundreds if not thousands of years old. He was old enough to be her ancestor for Christ's sake and what had he done when she was barely fifteen years old? He came onto her. What was that? It's like Catherine Zeta-Jones married to what's his name when he is like fifty years older than her.

She still remembered his words "Fear me. Love me. Do what I say and I will be your slave." What was that? Was he really offering to make her his queen or was it just some ploy to force her to wasteher time so that he would be able to keep her little brother and destroy her? She shook her head trying to clear the memories from her mind. It all happened so long ago when she was a different person, filled with imagination and dreams, before she was forced to grow up.

After her adventure in the Underground she began to have dreams…or were they nightmares, sometimes she wasn't sure which. The dreams reflected her possible life if she'd accepted Jareth's offer of her every dream, her every wish.

When she was younger the dreams were similar to the ball that Jareth had conjured up for her when he forced Hoggle to give her the poisoned peach. He would serenade her and dance with her for the entire night. As she grew older the dreams grew more adult as well. A lot of groping and ... (she blushedjust thinking about it)... other things. She tried to be interested in the boys her age but nothing ever clicked. She always thought of him while they kissed and it always made her feel so guilt that she broke up with them immediately. He was always on her mind and the only people she could talk to about him were her labyrinth friends.

Her parents grew concernedabout her. She stopped going out with her friends and spent so much time in her room talking to Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus that they her parents fearedshe was becoming a reclose so they sent her to a 'stherapist suggested that all of her dolls and costumes be put away. Dr. Wilson explained that Sarahspent toomuch time in her own head and her imagination was much too active, and that wasn't healthy. He told her parents that she needed to learn how to live in the real parents forced her to go out; they even went so far as to set her up with their friends' children on _play dates. _It was so embarrassingthat she started to go out on her own and eventually stopped speaking to her friends from the labyrinth altogether. Soonafter that the dreams began to stop and she finally went months without thinking about traveling through the labyrinth or its very confounding ruler.

It was soon after that that the owl started appearing outside her window. He would follow her to school and to the park when she met with her friends. At first she didn't think anything of the animal, but then every time she would go on a date the owl would follow and a familiar voice would whisper into her mind that she belonged to him. Like Hell!She belonged to herself and she had proved that on their last face to face encounter. She had said the words. He had no power over her and she was still trying to prove to herself that he really didn't have any power over her. When in fact if he came to her in human form she would have probably crumbled at his feet in despair or desire she wasn't quiet certain.

On her first date with Robert Jareth hadn't showed up. Sarah had deliberatelypicked someone he would think was non-threatening just to get a night away from him. Robert was a Math major. He wanted to be a CPA, and had the personality to prove it, he had boringdown pat. So she thought. On their first date she expectedto go to a movie and dinner at a nice restaurant and some boring conversation. What she got was bumper cars and a rock concert; he surprised her. He was fun and interesting and he truly loved her. It didn't take her long to fall in love with him as well.

The first time Robert spent the night at her place Jareth disappeared for almost a month. When he finally showed up again the dreams come back, with a vengeance. He did things to in her dreams she couldn't imagine possible. Sarah would wake up in a sweat with Robert'sarms around her (Robert didn't think it was safe for her to live alone and he respected her wishes) and begin to really hate Jareth. That he could do this to her whileshe was with this amazing guy was completely unfathomable.

When she and Robert celebrated their one year anniversary Jareth had flown in through an open window and ruined the meal Sarah spent the entire day slaving over. She ended up chasing Jarethall over the houseto get him out. By the time Robert came over after class she had sunk into a sound sleep. She was so tired that nothing Robert attempted woke her that incidents like that occurred throughout her relationship with Robert that it was a wonder that they have ended up at this point. Tomorrow was her wedding day. She couldn't believe that it was actually here. She had been sure that Jareth would have done something to try and ruin it for her,to somehow stop her from going through with it. If truth be told she was a little disappointed that there hadn't been so much as a peep out of him, so far. She loved Robert with all of her heart, but she had to admit that she missed Jareth, in a strange sort of way. She really didn't understand it.

"Where are you?" she whispered to herself.

"Right here, you precious thing." A very male, very European voice said from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah spun around quickly; standing before her, for the first time since she was fifteen years old_, _was Jareth as the goblin king and not some tiny white owl…and boy he had the tight pants to prove it. For several minutes neither of them spoke;they just stared at one another drinking in the sight. When Sarah was finally able to find her voice she put all the disgust she could muster into it, which wasn't much since she was staring at about one of the most gorgeous creatures on the planet or under it.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed.

"Why, precious, you surprise me. A moment ago you wondered where I had gone off to and now you don't want me to be here? You really should make up your mind." Jareth purred, "Do you _wish_ for me to be here or not, Sarah?"

"Not!"Sarah yelled. 'Most definitely not!' She said to herself. However_,_ the way he said her name made her melt a littleinside.

"I don't want you here. It's the night before my wedding and I want to be alone." 'That's right her wedding was tomorrow she reminded herself_. _She was marrying Robert, a wonderful guy who accepted all her quirkiness, who loved her despite it. She loved him too and Sarah wouldn't allow Jareth ruin that for her, not like he had all of her other relationships.'

Jareth walked up to her, he clearly didn't understand the concept of personal space, and bent over putting his mouth against her ear to whisper. "You never were very good at lying, Sarah. That I am able to be here in my human form is because you wished it. Admit it, at least to yourself, precious, you want me here. You don't want to marry that oaf. You would never be happy with some mortal like him. You need a much more aggressive man. Someone that you can respect, someone that owns you body and soul, the kind of someone to make you tremble by simply whispering your name, Sarah. You and I, precious, are destined for one another."

Sarah hated it but she did tremble when he said her name. As he was talking he had backed her up against her dresser. He was so close she was afraid to breathe. He smelled wild and untamed and it spoke to something inside of her. He was right she wanted him but she hadn't wished for him,had she?

"That's a lie. I love Robert with all my heart he is the only thing I could ever _wish_ for. I didn't wish for you and I don't want anyone to own me. I own myself; I make my own decisions. I'm the only one that can decide my destiny and I'm deciding that it is not you. It could never be you." She vehemently said_. _

"You deliberately misunderstand me, you silly girl. When I say own youI mean that you own me as well." As he spoke Jareth seemed to mold his form to Sarah's, brushing his nose seductively across her jaw. "I realize now that you were too young to understand the full scope of what I offered you all those years ago. But you're a grown woman now. I offeredyou all of your dreams and all I ask is you do the same for me. Offer me my dreams, Sarah. I could make you happier than young Bobby ever could and you deserve to be happy. We deserve to be happy. Precious, give us a chance."

"I _am_ happy, Jareth. _Robert_makes me happy. He doesn't try to control me. He lets me be who I am. He loves me for who I am." Sarah whispered trying not to make a single move that would bring their bodies into closer contact.

"He loves you for who you are." Jareth spat, moving away from her slightly in his agitation. "He has no idea who you really are, Sarah. I've watched your fire slowly die over the years.You are not half the girl you used to be," moving closer to her once more. "But I have no doubt with the proper stimulation you will regain your spark." Jareth backed away from her and ran his hands sensuously through her hair. "Why, Sarah? Why did you stop believing in the impossible? Why did you give up on your dreams? Why are settling for this mediocre life? You are better than this. Better than this world you cling to so desperatelyI offered you my kingdom once and you spurned me. Why are you attempting to again? I can give you everything you could ever want." Jareth implored her.

Sarah didn't know what to say or how to feel. Finally she settled on rage it would be the safest.

"How dare you!" Sarah yelled once more. "Robert knows exactly who I am. I don't hide anything from anyone anymore. I grew up Jareth. Everyone does. Magic and happily ever after don't exist in my world. Which is the real world where I am forced to live _my _life. I can't dwell on the past. I can't live in my memories of the Underground. Robert understands me and accepts me. I never thought that would happen for me. My parents never acceptedme. Hell, Linda ran out on me when I was seven, and then my father married that horrible woman. Robert won't ever hurt me, he's safe. He'skind, funny, and a really good man. And that is all I could ever ask for."

"All you want is someone who acceptsyou? I have accepted, no embraced, who you are since you were just a girl. I knew right away that there was something special about you. Do you think I would offer my kingdom to someone I didn't know completely?I gave you my heart and you say you prefer this mortal because he's safe?You are afraid of the passion you feel for me and you don't know what to do about it. You know I'm not safe and as much as that stimulates you;you run from it. Well_, __I_ know what to do."

As he was talking Jareth had gotten much closer to her than before. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her with the passion he had been harboring since she had been fifteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time stopped. The world fell down around her. Everything seemed to be spinning and Jareth seemed to be everywhere at once. His mouth was on hers moving with an amount of passion that Sarah had never experienced. His hands moved over her body touching her everywhere. Hers seemed to have gained a mind of their own and were moving over his body as well desperately trying to get the offending poet's shirt off his body as quickly as humanly possible. Jareth simply used his magic to get rid of Sarah's skimpy excuse for a night gown. With a twist of his wrist a crystal appeared and it was gone.

Being completely naked with Jareth fully clothed broughtSarah back to her senses. Reluctantlyshe stopped the kiss pushingthe panting Goblin King away from her trying to gain space to think and turned around to hide her body from him. What was she doing? She was getting married in the morning to an incredible guy and her she was about to get it on with one of her worst enemies. How did this happen?

As she thought she glanced around the room trying to find something to cover herself with when she realized they were no longer in her bedroom. The fact that Jareth was an incredible kisser had nothing to do with the sensation of time stopping earlier; Jareth had brought them somewhere else entirely during their passionate embrace. They were now in some sort of clearing in a forest, there were beautiful trees and greenery everywhere. Oh, for the love of God…there was even a waterfall flowing off to her right with a pallet laid out on the grass next to a stream with dancing lights above it. As Sarah realized Jareth had brought her to a foreign place for his own no doubt nefarious reasons she forgot her nudity in her anger spinning around to face the king.

Jareth had just gotten his breath back under control but seeing his precious Sarah completely bare before him for the first time seemed to make all the air in the world disappear once more. When they had been kissing she had been pressed to tightly against him for him to do anything but feel her sensuous curves, seeing them was an entirely different thing. She was beautiful and he finally knew for certainty that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He hadn't imagined her reaction to him. She was trying as desperately to unclothe him, she just didn't have access to her own store of magic to assist her in the process…yet. Tonight was going to be the night he made her his. COMPLETELY! She would forget about that oaf she was going to marry. Just thinking that she tried to give herself to someone else pissed him off. How dare she! To even think that she could want another set the fuse to his rage.

Sarah opened her mouth to let Jareth have itand as she did he stalked towards, grabbed her by the shoulders andonce more closed her mouth with a kiss. This one was different, before it had been passionate but tender. This one was full of rage and a need to own her, to dominate her. She tried to stop herself from responding but she couldn't; she realized that she needed. Then he completely broke the mood.

"Does your fiancé make you feel like this? When he touches you are you overcome with a need so intense you feel like you'reburning up from within?" He whispered into her ear as he dissolved his shirt from his body.

Instantly thoughts of being with Jareth fled her mind. She thought about Robert and the way he made her feel. She couldn't believe she was back to this point. Betraying him like this. She loved Robert with all her heart. He accepted her. He didn't judge her for her past or think she was insane. He wanted to make their relationship official and show the world he loved her. She pushed Jareth away from her, disgusted with herself for her body'sresponse to him. She loved Robert but Jareth owned her body.

"Get away from me. I can't believe what I almost let happen." Sarah looked down at herself and realized she was still naked. "Give me my clothing back and put a shirt on _your highness! _Absolutely nothing is going to be happening here tonight!"

"A moment ago you were putty in my arms. Practically begging me to take you and now you say no? It's not that simple, precious." Jareth purred. Thankfully he did as she askedanyway and gave her back her night gown. However, he left his shirt off.

"You show up out of nowhere, after giving me months of peace, and expect_) _me to just crawl into bed with you. How arrogantare you? I admit for some reason my body goes into overdrive when I'm around you, but don't think for a second that means I don't feel the exact same things for Robert. What I feel for him is a thousand times more potent than what I feel for you, because. I. LOVE. HIM. Not you, jackass.The only reason I probably even let you touch me is because I'm anxious for tomorrow night to be here. To finally be with Robert as _his_ wife in every since of the word. I'm ready for the waiting to finally be over."

Having her talk about marrying another man was beginning to light his fuse once more and then he was caught off guardby something. She said to be his wife in every... and for the waiting to be over. Did that mean? But it couldn't be. She was nearly 23 years old. There had to be someone out there who had... Thinking that was pissing him off once more. So he just asked the question that was on his mind.

"Sarah, you aren't trying to tell me that you're a... a virgin? Are you?" Jareth asked in a tone he hoped was casual.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Sarah cringed she was a virgin but she didn't want his Royal Pain in the ass to know that. He already had some kind of control over her body's responses. The last thing she needed was him to know just how inexperienced she really was.

"What? No_,_ that's ridiculous. Who ever heard of a 22 year old virgin?" She yelped. Sarah tried to put on a confident façade to disguise the fact that her innocence was still intact but apparently she failed, miserably.

Jareth began to laugh, and not his normal condescending chuckle. _Oh no_. He let out a hyena's roar clutching his sides. He brought a whole new meaning to the letters LOL. He tried to contain it but he couldn't. His Sarah, his precious perfectly pig-headedSarah, was untouched. Over the years he had been nearly eaten alive with jealousy of her boyfriends; the ones he would see her snogging as if her life depended on it, but he always left before he could witness her going any farther.

He wouldn't have been able to take seeing her participate in such an intimate act with another man. Not when she belonged to him and him alone. She tried to deny it, but he could see the truth all over her face. She was pure; he would be the first and only to taste her to enjoy the haven of her body. It would become his own personal playground; he would make sure of that. His mirth and inner musings were abruptly cut off when he was suddenly hit in the face with a dainty slipper. That stopped his laughter immediately suddenly his anger was back in full force.

"How dare you!" The Goblin King bellowed.

Sarah had no idea what had come over her. She just couldn't take it anymore; she had to find a way to shut him up and all she could think to do was throw her shoe at him. He'd discoveredone of her most private and embarrassing secrets and he just laughed at her because of it. Robert was the only other person to know for sure she had never slept (as in have sex) with anyone before. He had been supportive and reassuring telling her it didn't matter to him and she could come to him when she was ready. And here the Goblin King was laughing like it was the first time he had ever heard a joke, a bad one at that.

"How dare I? How dare you! I admit it; I'm a virgin. So what...How can you justify ridiculing my personal choices...and so what. Just because I don't want to be poked by every Tom, Dick, and Harry out there doesn't mean I am the butt of some kind of joke!" She screamed. Jareth burst into laughter once again.

"What! Why are you still laughing at me? I don't understand what is so funny." She asked exasperated_. _

"Oh_, _precious, replay your last few sentences and you will see what is so funny." Jareth managed to get out after a minute or two.

Sarah looked back on their "conversation" and the word "poked" and the names "Dick and Harry" came back to her. She then joined the king in his laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It felt good to laugh. All the tension and stress from planning a wedding, and worrying what nefarious scheme Jareth might be cooking up to ruin her big day had been piling up for months. The tension caused Sarah to feel like she would explode at any moment. It surprised her that she was able to laugh like this when just moments ago she was literally seeing red and ready to chop mister tight pants into little bits. It always seemed to be like that when she was with Jareth. When they were together in her dreams she had always felt torn in her emotions. One minute they would be yelling at one another and the next they could be laughing and getting on like they were the very best of friends. It also worried and confused her that her emotions were all over the place where he was concerned. She was drawn to him like a "moth to a flame" as the old expression went, but she didn't want to be.

She loved Robert, she really did. He made her laugh and feel good about herself. But she had been lying before because although kissing Robert had always been a pleasant way to spend time she had never felt the urge to take it farther. They had been dating for two years now and there was a reason she was still a virgin. She didn't want him with the intensity that she wantedthe Goblin King. With these thoughts circling aroundher mind her laughter quietly died away until the King was laughing alone.

Jareth couldn't believe his luck. He had gotten Sarah to go from a spitting mad hell cat to a tamed amused kitten with a few well placed words. He was hoping that getting her to this merrier mood would help him in his seduction. Finally, he had hope. She had never been touched and as such he could make her his Queen. His plan had been to make her his mistress with all the powers of a queen he just couldn't give her the title and he would have had to give his crown to a distant legitimate relative when he died. Now any children that they had would get their rightful inheritance. This new information thrilled him to his very core. Untouched, his precious was untouched by another man. Just thinking that got his pants stretching even tighter across his body.

He just needed to convince her that he was the right man for her, not that pathetic mortal. When she had first met Robert, Jareth hadn't been worried ashe was a boring little bookish fellow with no senseof fun. So he had let her develop a romance with him to let her see how wrong he would be for her. He wouldn't be able to excite her, not the way that Jareth could. How surprised he was to learn differently. He waited for them to end their courtship and when instead Sarah, his precious Sarah with her cruel and condemning eyes, agreed to marry that simpleton his heart had broken. His laughter died with that thought.

It took a lot for a Fae to lose their heart to anyone, especially a mortal, but when they did it was gone for good. For Sarah to choose another devastated him. He had lost the ability to do all but the simplest magics and slowly but surely his Labyrinth had been dying. He had tried to keep up a strong front but his enemies had begun to learn about his weakened condition. He needed Sarah if he was going to be able to protect his throne and his subjects. He wasn't just King of the goblins. Jareth took in all the outcast of the fairy world, all of those that didn't fit into the Fae's ideas of beauty and magic. If someone succeeded in usurping his thrown his subjects would have nowhere else to go.

He had lost himself to Sarah and he would do everything he could to have her do the same for him. He hadn't been lying when he had told he would "be her slave;"he would do anything for her,all she had to do was ask. That had been how he had been able to come to her when she had wished for him, maybe not aloud but with the strength of her mind. Whether she wanted to admit it or not his precious little mortal needed him as much as he needed her. They were each half of the same whole. He just had to make her see that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

What was she doing here? Jareth seemed to have some kind of control over her. She wondered if she really had wished him to her. She wouldn't lie to herself any more. She did want him. A part of her always had. In her heart she had never really minded that he had always been there to stop her from actually having a relationship with another guy. She had always wanted to be with him, but then he was gone and she had actually had the chance to move on. She thought that had been what he wanted her to do as well. He had been the one to leave her alone.

Robert had been the one who had stayed with her. He was smart and dependable. He would never leave her, and he made her feel special. She could have conversations with him that lasted for hours or they could just set in comfortable silence without a word being said between them. They had a good and solid relationship. When he looked at her with those beautiful slashing silver eyes of his, they were always full of love. Jareth's were always full of some kind of mischief and a slight condescending air.

Thinking about Robertbrought a sad smile to her face. She did love him but not with the passion that she loved Jareth. She finally admitted it to herself. She loved the Goblin King,but that didn't really mean anything. Sure she loved him but that didn't mean she could have a relationship with him. They would most likely wind up killing each other within a week. Really they had nothing in common. They weren't even the same species. How would a relationship between them work? Would she have to become like him? Would she have to give up her family to live in the Underground and be around all those goblins every day? God,it would be like surrounding herself with immature little five years old Tobys 24/7.

With Robert everything was simple and she knew that she could have a good life with him. They could start a family and grow old together without all the drama of Fae life interfering. She could finally be a normal girl with a normal life. Part of her wanted that desperately, but another part of her wanted a life full of magic and Jareth as well. She didn't know which part she should listen to.

Jareth could see the gears moving around Sarah's mind as she thought. She had to see that she loved him. He felt it in those kisses, in the way she could let loose all of her emotions around him. She didn't just exist with him; she thrived. She never let herself be that angry orthat passionate with that lowly little mortal of hers because she didn't want him to see her true self. She may say that he knew all of her but that was a lie. And Jareth knew that deep down she had always known that. His precious had become what that oaf Robert had wanted. She had forsaken her fire and imagination for normalcy. He needed to make her realize what she had given up of herself for that man. With him she could be the bright and passionate person she had been born.

Robert sat in his room, his heart pounding. Tomorrow was the big day. The happiest day of his life. He didn't think he could be happier than when Sarah had said yes to marry him, but tomorrow she was going to be his and he was fit to bursting. She would be his and he couldn't wait.

The day she said "I Do" here in the Aboveground theirfates would be sealed and the Labyrinth would be his. He could dispense with this mortal disguise, and become who he was born to be. Reagan, Goblin King. It was he who should have inherited theGoblin crown when his father past away, but his father had left his kingdom to his cousin saying he would make the better ruler because Jareth would follow all of his wishes and continue bring in all those lowly creatures.

He understood why the goblins were required to be his subjects it was the goblin kingdom after all, and they were _excellent fighters_. But the rest of those disgusting creatures polluting his lands needed to be gotten rid of, quickly. They were so…distasteful. He would not tolerate their presence once he took the throne, and Sarah was the key to his success. With that he thought he ought to take a peek at his betrothed.

She was asleep peacefully in her bed and she was beautiful. He wanted her so badly, wanted to take her by force many times, but to take the throne lawfully she had to come to him willingly. It was killing him to be patient; and he couldn't wait to see the look on his cousin's face when he found out that he had taken his beautiful little champion and used her against him.

Sarah was evenmore powerful than even Jareth knew. When she declared herself his equal at the end of their battle she declared herself his queen. Jareth didn't know all of the old magics of the kingdom, but Reagan had studied it since childhood.However, his father could sense his ambition to conquer other kingdoms and deliberately robbed him of his rightful inheritanceHe would have the last laugh; Jareth hadn't yet consummated his relationship with Sarah he could still undo their marriage (when Sarah declared herself Jareth's equal she declared herself his queen)with one of his own.

At first Sarah was just a means to an end_,_ way to get his kingdom back. However,over the last two years he had truly begun to love her. Maybe not in the way she felt for him because she did love him_, _of that he was sure as his spell took care of that, but in his own way he did feel love for her. Tomorrow evening she would become his and together they would rule over the Labyrinth and soon the rest of the Underground as well.

She may be angry with him at first but after his spell was complete she would forget all about her anger. She would be tied to him for all eternity. He leaned down to kiss her forehead goodnight and passed right throughto the blankets below.

What was this? A spell,someone had cast an illusion to make it appear as if Sarah was home sleeping peacefully. Who would dare take her from him the night before his triumph? And there was the answer, Jareth.

His bastard cousin had come and taken her! He would make him pay. He had to find her,had to make sure she didn't succumbto his cousin'scharms. If he was too late then his yearsof hard work would be wasted and the labyrinth as well as Sarah would become lost to him.


	7. flash back revised

Chapter 7

Flash back to 2 years ago.

Sarah:

Sarah sat at her vanity in her childhood bedroom. It sucked that she was forced to still live at her parents'house, but she couldn't afford an apartment on her own and still attend college since she was only working part time. A roommate was out of the question. Everyone that she knew or had a class with thought that she was weird. Weird was a nice way of putting it. They all thought that she was 100% nuts. Even her professors seemed to avoid her if given half a chance. Maybe they were right. She did spend the majority of her time yelling at a small whiteowl. But it really wasn't her fault. He was just always in her head. Talking and commenting on her life as if it was his own personal movie. He never seemed to give her a moment's peace.

She just wished… no not wished; she knew better than to wish even in her own mind, what with Mr. Incredibly Intrusive always barging into her thoughts. She just wanted one night free of him, one night without the Goblin King hounding her. Was that too much to ask, really? Couldn't Jareth leave her alone for one night?

Jareth:

Jareth sat on his thronewatching Sarah through one of his crystals. She was so beautiful it almost hurt him to look at her. She also looked so sad. He wanted nothing more than to go and comfort, but he knew that he wouldn't be welcomed. He wished that he could find a way to make her see what she meant to him. To show her how much that he loved her. That's when he heard her thoughts her wish. She was wishing for something. No not wishing, not anymore but she wanted something bad enough that she almost risked using that word even in the confines of her mind. So he decided, or was it more like he was compelled, to listen in to her thoughts. They were always so much more interesting than his own thoughts. He wondered briefly if she was aware of how often her thoughts drifted to him. He had to give it to her. Her imagined scenarios of them _being together _were quit…inventive. As he was beginning to get lost in his own thoughts and he was keen to learn what his precious was thinking.

What he heard hurt him deeply. She wanted to be free of him. She believed he was ruining her life. That's not what he was doing. If she truly wanted him gone she had the power to make it so. The only reason he was able to still be near her even in his owl form was because she allowed it, she wished it. He knew that she loved him. He just had to make her realize it before it was too late. If she truly wanted a night free of him he would allow her that. He would not even spy on her through his crystals. He would allow her to be truly free of him for one night. It was the least he could do.

Robert:

He couldn't believe it. His girlfriend of six months had just dumped him. She said he just wasn't exciting enough for her. Wasn't exciting, that's what they all said and he just couldn't understand why. He took them to nice restaurants and the movies they wanted to see and did everything they ever asked him to do but it was never enough. Was it his fault that he had to work two jobs and go to school just to live and try to make a better life for himself? So he didn't have the time to go and be spontaneous like other young people his age; did that mean he was destined to be alone?Life just wasn't fair.

And then he saw her. One of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She wore a beautiful if old fashion dress and her chestnut hair flowed freely down her back, blowing softly in the breeze. She had a small smile on her face as if she had been recently laughing of had just thought of a joke she had heard earlier.She was completely gorgeous.

He whispered softly to himself_, _"I wish I could be the type of guy that could hold her attention." He decided right then to be spontaneous for once and ask this beautiful creature on a date.

As he started walking up to her and he realized he knew her. She was in one of his classes and her name was Susie…no Sarah, that was it, Sarah Williams. He couldn't believe it was the same girl that was always alone and usually wearing nothing more than jeans and sweatshirts with her hair hanging around her face; as if she were trying to make herself as unappealing as possible, maybe to ward off some unwanted lover. When she made the effort she could have been a movie star with her glamorous looks.

When he was finally close to her he called out her name.

Hearing her name she turned toward him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry. This must seem very forward of me but you're in my creative writing class aren't you?"

Sarah puzzled expression quickly became one of surprise. She was wondering why he would be talking to her. "I think I am. I'm sorry but I can't seem to remember your name."

"That's alright. It's Robert. I'm actually glad I ran into you. I want to ask you something…"

She quickly interrupted him thinking he was going to ask her to do his work for him like so many other guys. She was good at inventing stories and always got top marks in creative writing and the good looking guys always thought they could charm her into doing their work as well.

"I'm sorry Robert but I can't help you with any of the assignments_. _I have a full load of my own _(semi-colon)_ why don't you try your charms on some other girl if you're failing."

"…I wanted to ask you out." He finished.

"You what!" She almost shouted. "I'm sorry. When most guys have a question for me it isn't that."

"That's okay and I have an A in our writing class just so you know I'm not trying to trick you somehow. So what do you say? Will you go out with me?" He asked again

"I'm not sure; I don't even really know you?"

"Well then, how about a coffee to get to know me?" Robert had no idea why he was being so persistent usually he would have given up by now there was always another girl around the corner.

"Okay?" Sarah was hesitant,not many guys asked her out anymore. Not since they all discovered how _crazy_she was. "I'll…uh… meet you at Java Joe's tonight around 6:00 o'clock if that's good for you? That's really the only time I have to meet."

He had a meeting at 6:00 o'clockso he was going to have to say no. He was really surprised when he heard himself telling her that was "Perfect meet you then." He then found himself walking away from her with no control over his body. What the F- was going on?


	8. flash back continued

**Chapter 8**

Flashback continued

Sarah:

She had a date. She actually had a date; it had been months, probably more like years since that had happened. She had no idea why he had asked her out or why she had said yes. Jareth would probably just show up to spoil the mood as he always did, but for some reason she really didn't believe he would. She felt that just for tonight he would leave her aloneand she might actually get to have a little bit of fun.

She remembered Robert form her class. She couldn't believe that he was interested in her. He was just so incredible looking, tall almost six foot four with dark brown hair and beautiful gray-blue eyes. He could probably have any girl that he wanted but he had choose her. That was incredibly, amazing to her.

She rememberedfrom one of the assignments he said he was studying to be an accountant. So she probably wasn't in for a very thrilling time but just going out would be such a nice change of pace for her. Usually Jareth didn't really bother her until she really started to enjoy herself so she should be safe from him. From the other assignments where Robert talked about himself he really didn't seem to be that much for spontaneity. As weird as it seemed since she wasn't expecting much to happen she really, but she couldn't wait for tonight to finally arrive.

Robert:

He had absolutely no control over his body. He tried everything to stop himself from walking but nothing seemed to be working. If he hadn't been nervous enough about this turn of events he got even more worried when he realized what part of town he was entering. The part of town where all of the really bad things happened like drug busts and drive bys, all the things your mother told you too avoid. He really needed to get his body to stop moving or he would probably be in for a beat down or something. He suddenly had flashbacks of school when he would have his lunch money stolen by the bigger guys.

He was now heading down a dark alley and could see a group of huge guys at the other end. Not good…this was so not good. He was nearing them and he suddenly wondering what kind of gang they might be in. He was still a little bit away from them but most of them looked as if they might be deformed. From what he could see it looked as if their faces were made out of a collection of grotesque boils and sores. The closer he got to them he realized how big that they really were; they had to be around eight feet tall and wide enough that each one could have been sharing the space with a Siamese twin. He was beginning to come upon the freaky looking thugs and really wanted to get away from them but couldn't. He just kept coming closer and closer to them.

Reagan:

He could feel the little mortal getting closer and closer to his domain. The fool had given him the opening that he needed. That one little wish that had been whispered so quietly,-"_I wish that I could be the type of guy that could hold her attention"_-had spelled the mortal's doom. Reagan would see to that. He had every intention of making sure that the mortal would become the type of guy that Sarah would notice. He would just be that guy.

He wondered what the mortal thought about his minions out front of his humble abode, and humble was right. He had been forced to cower in the mortal realm away from his rightful kingdom, away from his own people and subjects. He was fae damn it! Being forced to live among humans and now he was actually going to be courting one of the lowly creatures, inconceivable! Thinking of all the wrong that had been done to him was putting him in a very foul mood indeed. He would show them all that he would not be denied. He would not let this be his fate. He would become the Labyrinth's ruler as was his right.

It galled him that the key to his destiny was contingent on humans. They truly were a disgusting species. They had long since lost their belief and ability to do magic and to compensate they turned to the sciences. Using it to pollute and destroy their plane of existence. If it were up to himhe would destroy them all. They were just such disgusting creatures.

The insignificant male was finally approaching his dwelling place at long last. The mortal had fought him the entire time, not that it took much extra effort to force him to come against his will. He wasn't exactly a strong-willedindividual. Even for a human he seemed to be exceptionally mediocre.

He laughed softly to himself. He almost felt sorry for the mortal…what was his name? Ronny? No, no it was Robert. The young man had no idea what was in store for him. He would use the mortal to infiltrate the life of the _goblin king's_ love.

Once he had gained her trust he would use the insolent bastard's attachment to the Sarah Williams against him. To even have the nerve to call himself the _Goblin King; _it was just so humiliating. It was his throne, he had done all the work to secure it andto have it taken away from him at the last minute was…well it was just not fair!

He wrenched himself out of his dark thoughts when he sensed the mortal's presence in his front room. He gathered the magic he had left in order to make a dramatic entrance into the room. Hopefully, it would put enough fear into the mortal for his next trick to work. It would take all of his strength to manifest himself inside the mortal and if he fought him he didn't know if he would be able to do it and maintain it for the amount of time he would need to gain the girl's trust.

Once he had Sarah's trust he would be able to use Jareth's own power against him. When Sarah had declared herself the equal to the _goblin king _she had declared herself his Queen and so now shared in his power. However, if she gave her trust to another who had a right to the throne (really the only right) he would begin to get back the power that had been denied him with his father's death.

He breathed deeply and prepared for the pain that the use of magic caused him. He disappeared from his bed chamber and reappeared in his common room in a puff of black smoke. He instantly liked what he saw; the mortal was cowering before him. It would be easier than he thought to posses the weakling.

"Who….who are you?" The mortal asked him in a quavering voice. As if he had a right to know. Mortals…they were all alike. Even when rightfully cowering before a being more powerful than they could ever comprehend they were demanding, insolent creatures.

"Who I am?" Regan said as condescendingly as he could, "I, you pathetic mortal, am Reagan, Prince of the Fae."

"F…fae?" The mortal squawked.

"F…fae?" Regan mocked "You don't know who the fae are?You insolent little worm. The fae are the first to populate this planet. We were here millennia before you pulled yourselves out of the sludge and we will be here long after you have exterminated yourselves with war and disease. We are the very definition of power and magic, and you are right to cower before me. I am frightening aren't I?" (Sorry had to put that in even though not Jareth saying it. Please no throwing of vegetables or sharpening of pitch forks.)

"I'm...sorry. Wha…what do you want with me? Prince Reagan." The mortal asked.

However, before his name had finished leaving the mortal'slips,Reagan brought his hand up and slappedit against the mortals face so suddenly he barely registered what he had done.

"YOU DARE USE MY NAME! I am a PRINCE. You have no right to say it, especially without my permission. You are to call me Majesty or Master, nothing else!" Reagan screamed at the young man. "I am heir to the goblin throne and I demand respect! Do you understand?"

"Y..y…yes." The mortal crowed.

"Y..y…yes…what?" Reagan mocked.

"Master, yes, master." The mortal said quickly.

"Now what was the question you had had the audacity to ask me?" The fae prince demanded. He seemed to be calmer than previously so the mortal must have thought it was safe to answer.

"What do you want with me, majesty?" The mortal asked.

"I want nothing to do with you. What I want is Sarah Williams; you are just a means to an end. I will just be using you to get to her." As he spoke Reagan got bored with the conversation and went to the couch to lay down lazily. "I need a mortal carcass to hide my majesty within."

"A mortal carcass?" The mortal moaned.

The prince quickly came back to his feeand with a snap of his fingers and a grimace the mortal found himself chained to the floor with his shirt no longer on. He then found the prince behind him holding a whip, and without a moment's hesitation he had begun to use it on the mortal.

"You dare speak to me without permission. I thought we had already been over this. You must need a longer lesson." Reagan said as patiently as he could. "You do not have the right or the privilege to address me unless I have given you permission. I will be using you as my mortal shell to gain Miss William's trust."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Present: **Jareth and Sarah in the clearing.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered her name as if he were afraid of startling a deer. "You are everything to me. Please give me a chance. Give us a chance. You have been running from me since you were fifteen years old. You don't belong here. Not in this world of rules and restrictions where the word impossible exists. You belong with me in the Underground, where anything and everything can happen. Your dreams become reality simply because you wish it. You and I, we fit. We belong to one another body and soul. Sarah_, _come away with me. Choose me and everything you have ever wanted can be yours. I…I will be yours."

As he spoke he had approached her once more as cautiously as he could. He had to make her understand that he didn't want her; well… yes, he did want her. It was painful how much just looking at her now was almost unbearable. He was so close to her and yet so far away. It was pure torture, but he needed her as well. It was true they are the other halfof each other's souls and without one another they would slowly waste away into nothing. He already was.She was so achingly beautiful standing in front of him. He tried to convey with his eyes how much she meant to him. She need to know how much he needed her by his side, for … eternity.A single tear leaked out of its own accord.

"Jareth," she replied just as softly.

She strode up to him and wrapped him in her arms. She had no idea why. She knew she should be running the other way but he looked so broken, so defeated. It wasn't right. He was the _goblin king_confident, strong, and cruel. She needed to make this better to make him better. It hurt her;physically hurt her, to see him so sad. She felt like she had been dragged to the street looking into his eyes.Carefully she brought her lips to his face and kissed the tear away. She then kissed his other cheek slowly sliding her lips to meet his. It felt like she was waking up from a deep sleep.

This kiss was different from the others they had just shared. It was gentle and conveyed a sense of caring and familiarity to each of them. Jareth allowed Sarah to rule this kiss, it was up to her how deeply it would go. Slowly she parted her lips, sliding her tongue to Jareth's seeking entrance which he allowed. Together they explored one another tasting everything that they could.

Sarah brought her hands to his chest and began to explore. Seeing this as an opportunity Jareth also brought his hands to her waist pulling her against him. She moved her hands to his back to map out the new territoryand buried her hands in his full mane of hair fusing his mouth more fully with hers. Jareth moved his hands to the hem of her night dress slowly inching it up in the process pushing their groins more fully together.

Feeling his arousal against her seemed to change Sarah instantly, like a switch had been flipped, just like before. With a gasp she pulled herself from his arms. She walked backwards from him with her hands raised signaling to the _king _to stay away.

"We can't do this. Jareth I'm sorry but we can't. I … I can't choose you. It just wouldn't work. We can't work, not together. I want Robert; I choose Robert" whispered.

"You…you ch…choose Robert? Sarah…please. Please just give me a chance. You can't … we … belong with one another. I need you. Please! Give us a chance!" Jareth replied brokenly.

"Jareth, please, he can give me the normal life that I want. It's all I have ever wanted. He has been there for me when I have needed him. He believes in me and wants to be with me. You come here out of nowhere. You have tormented me for years. Never allowing me to have a normal relationship with anyone, and now that I am finally happy with a great guy you choose to tell me that you care about me and want to be with me. That's not fair. It's just not fair." Sarah spoke quietly her voice rising as she became more impassioned. "I will tell you something though. I did love you. I can admit that to you and to myself now. I think that I secretly had hoped that you would …I don't know,I had hoped back then that you would show yourself to me and say all these things then not now. I have moved on and I think that it is time that you do the same, Jareth. If you really care for me you will leave me alone and let me live my life with the man I love. A man that is not you. I'm sorry, Jareth, but you have lost me. I loved you so much back then but you lost your chance with me."

"Sarah, please, I would have told you all this years ago, but when you defeated me I lost my right to see you. I found a way around that by taking my owl form but you had to wish to see me as a man, as your equal. I had to wait for you to acknowledge me. I have loved you for so long please don't say that I have lost you. Please, Sarah, I need you." Jareth practically begged.

"It's … it's too late,Jareth." Sarah sobbed out. "I wish…I wish to be with Robert right now!" And with those words Sarah disappeared from the Goblin King leaving him in the meadow he had created for her.

**Present:** Regean/Robert

Regean fumed; how dare he. His cousin had no right to interfere in this manner. She was his. Sarah was his and with her the Labyrinthwould be within his grasp. He had been frantically looking through his crystals trying to find her, but his damnable cousin had cloaked them. He would find them. He suddenly felt a rush of desire. Damn it all! Jareth was trying to seduce her, and it was working. Well, he would see about that; he had a few more tricks up his proverbial sleeve.

He used the connection he had formed with her over the last two years. He flooded her mind with memories of them together. How he was so sweet to her, making sure she knew how much she believed he loved her.That should guilther into staying away from the SOB, but he didn't know for how long. He couldn't let this continue. He had to find her. He had known for some time that he did have actual feelings for the mortal. However, until this moment he had no idea how much he really loved her. He could not lose her, especially not to the thief, Jareth.

He was beginning to become frantic. He had to find her. Everything was slipping away. He would lose it all if he did not do something quickly. He did not have access to his full powers while trapped in this mortal form so he shed it like a snake might its dried up skin.

Robert slumped to the floor. Without the fae royalty in him causing a constant glamour to appear the bruises and cuts were evident all over his body. Anyone who walked in on him now could see that he had been beaten recently and regularly from the fresh wounds and the older ones that had started to heal.

Without a second thought Regean sent the mortal shell to the basement that he had converted into a dungeon and had the whelp chained to the wall as he usually did when not using his shell for cover. Robert slumped in relief. It was constant agony to be trapped and conscious in one's body with no control over the movement or outcome of events. He had been with Regean so long and he had seen all the things the dark fae had planned and it made him shiver. He hoped that Jareth was able to do it to seduce Sarah to save her and hopefully he may figure it all out.

Robert knew how sick and twisted Regean really was. He couldn't be allowed to follow through with his plans. He didn't understand everything that was in the ruler's mind but he knew most of it wasn't good. Regeanhad to be stopped but he knew he couldn't do anything. He was useless. Just what Regean called him, a puny mortal.

Suddenly something amazing happened. Sarah appeared before him in all of her beautiful glory. She really was magnificent as she ran toward him with a surprised squeak. He knew none of this was her fault and he had fallen for her from his isolated prison. It was not so surprising; she was an amazing person. He wished he could save her from Regean.

"Robert! Oh my god, what happened? Baby, I have to get you out of here!" Sarah screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sarah:**

She had to get out of there. It was too much to see the pain on Jareth's face_. _Pain that she could feel reflected in her own heart_._ She did the only thing she could think of. She wished herself away to the man she loved, or thought she loved. She was so confused. He was the one that had been there for her for years. He was the one who had always believed in her. He was the one that had earned her love. She needed to see him again. Hopefully seeing Robert again would help to clear her mind and maybe her heart as well. So she said the words. Those two words that held so much power; the power to do a variety of different things…including the power to break hearts.

"I wish…I wish to be with Robert right now!"

She was suddenly whisked away from the clearing that Jareth had made for them and found herself somewhere new. It was dark and dank. It smelled like a men's urinal in a dive bar; the unique mixture urine, vomit, and human excrement. She felt like she was going to become sick by the over whelming stench. If she wasn't mistaken it was even worse than the Bog of Eternal Stench. Which is saying something, considering it was basically undesirably horrible.

Sarah looked around her dank surroundings and wondered if Jareth had decided to send her to an oubliette instead. She couldn't imagine what would bring her fiancé to a place like this. She heard a moan coming from somewhere in the room and decide to investigate; walking cautiously around her surroundings in case some kind of danger awaited her. She moved into a fighting stance when she saw that she was not aloneuntil she realized her companion was chained to a wall. She must have made some kind of noise because the prisoner looked up at her…she let out a gasp and ran to him.

"Robert! Oh my god, what happened? Baby, I have to get you out of here!" Sarah screamed.

She looked at her fiancé and realized he must have been tortured before being chained up in this dismal place. He had cuts on what she could see of his body along with a look of pain and terror on his face.

"Sarah…what are you doing here? You have to get out. If he finds you here…no you have to leave now. That can't happen. I won't let that happen." Robert rasped out in a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in a long while.

"What do you mean Robert? If who finds me here?" Sarah thought about it for a moment and gasped, "Jareth…if Jareth finds me here? Is he the one to do this to you baby? I'll kill him. I'll castrate him for this! He had no right!"

As she was talking Robert's face had gone pale. Sarah had not yet noticed that as she had been talking another person had entered the room.

Reagan walked up behind her slowly and put a finger to his lips signaling for Robert to stay silent. Not that he had a choice; Reagan closed his other hand into a fist making sure that the pitiful mortal shell never had a chance to speak. Slowly he brought his arms around Sarah pinning hers to her side.

"That passionate streak of vengeance is one of the things I love most about you my precious, Sarah." Reagan whispered into her ear doing the perfect imitation of Jareth. Using his magic he knocked her out.

He shifted his future bride in his arms making it easier for him to carry her from the room. Before leaving he turned back to the mortal and with a wave of his hand he had him dangling from the chains. His feet no longer touched the floor.

"I will punish you for this later, whelp. I know you where trying to warn her of me." Reagan promised.

Robert let out a moan of pain. His Sarah, what did that monster plan to do to his Sarah? He had to find a way out of these chains to save her.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait and the fact that this is so short. School has been a real killer lately. Been having to read a ton of classics and write poetry (defiantly not a Poet). I do have some good news though. I have gotten a beta and have redone the first nine chapters. Don't panic you don't have to go an reread anything just correct grammar and spelling mistakes and tied up some discrepancies. So every body give a warm round of applause to the lovely and talented jink1764. And just so you know if you haven't read her Labyrinth fics you really should they are amazing. **

**Please review they make me feel special. (They might also help me to put off doing homework to update faster.)**


End file.
